1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a rotatable (i.e., folding) brush having a brush head and a handle pivotally connected to the brush head, whereby the handle is rotatable relative to the brush head between an unfolded position lying end-to-end and axially aligned with the brush head and a compact folded position lying below the brush head. A spray pump is detachably connected to a refillable fluid chamber formed in the handle to enable a fluid to be sprayed therefrom.
2. Background Art
Hair brushes used for brushing an individual's hair are usually carried in a purse, a sack or even the user's pocket. On occasion, it is desirable to have access to a liquid to treat the user's hair prior, during or after brushing. For example, the user may wish to apply water, hair spray or the like to his/her hair. In this case, in addition to the hair brush, a separate liquid-filled container must also be carried. As a consequence of the foregoing, the user's purse, sack or pocket may become undesirably cluttered with hair care and other products.
In this same regard, in cases where a separate liquid-filled container need not be carried in addition to a hair brush, many brushes are long and bulky. The size of such hair brushes, in and of itself, contributes to the consumption of space within the user's purse, sack or pocket to often make it difficult to efficiently carry additional items therein.
Accordingly, what is desirable is a hair brush in which a liquid-filled spray pump is integrated to avoid the necessity of having to carry a separate liquid container. Also desirable is a hair brush that is adapted to be reduced to a compact size for easy storage and transport when the brush is not in use.